Retirement Party
by Rruhshadow
Summary: Jack is retiring so he's thrown a party in his backyard. Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, and Mitchell are all there. Daniel helps Jack get some alone time with Sam by getting Mitchell to play boccie with him and Teal'c. Sam and Jack aren't alone for long though...


**This story is about how I think the relationship between Jack and Sam should, or could finally get going.****It takes place a few episodes into season nine and if you haven't seen season eight it is a slight spoiler, but nothing major.**

**This is my first fanfiction of any kind so don' be too harsh:)**

**It was fun writing it, and it's quite humerous (at least I think so) ****so I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think!**

**Disclamer: I own no part of Stargate SG-1.**

Retirement Party

"Congratulations Jack!"

"Indeed."

"Congratulations Sir."

"Now, now, Carter, none of that. I'm retired now." Jack smiled and released Daniel's hand. "It's just Jack now."

"Jack! Congratulations!" Cameron Mitchell hopped up onto Jack's deck and reached for his hand. He shook it firmly. "Too bad I never really got a chance to work with you."

"Yes, that is a shame." said Jack, squinting at Mitchell's bright yellow t-shirt.

Mitchell continued to smile. "So, nine years serving at the SGC and countless others serving in the Air Force. All quite the experience no doubt."

"Yes, and it only took four tries to finally say no." Jack raised the beer he was holding to his lips and took a swig.

Sam looked over at Jack, smiling, but with a slight wrinkle in her brow. "Four, Sir? Don't you mean three?"

Jack glanced over at her from around the neck of the beer bottle still in the air. He lowered it, swallowed, and looked over at Teal'c. Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Jack knew what he was thinking. Five years ago, during the time loop incident, he had, thanks to Daniel's suggestion, given up trying to solve their dilemma for a time. Teal'c and he had done a little golfing, Jack had learned to throw pottery quite well, and there was that temporary loophole Jack had exploited in order to kiss Carter. Of course, Teal'c was the only one who remembered.

"Yes, three…" Jack took another sip of beer to hide his smile.

"Well, great party so far Jack." Daniel said, gesturing with his beer to Jack's backyard where people milled about on the green grass chatting. Everyone who had been able to get the day off from the SGC was there.

"Congratulations on your retirement Jack, and on your appointment at the head of Homeworld Security." Daniel turned around and saw George Hammond walking across the old deck.

"Thank you George." He shook his hand. "Beer?"

Hammond gave a good natured laugh. "Why not?" Jack walked a few paces over to the BBQ and leaned down to pick a beer out of the green cooler at his feet.

Sam looked over at him and said, "You didn't tell us about being reappointed."

Jack walked back and handed George a frosty beer.

"Yes, well, I wanted it to be a surprise." He smiled.

"Well, when were you going to tell us?" Daniel asked, crossing his arms across his green buttoned up t-shirt and giving Jack the look he always gave him when he failed to mention something.

"Oh… sometime…" He shrugged.

"Well, congratulations again!" Mitchell laughed, and reached out to shake Jack's hand again. Jack took it and Mitchell gave his arm a few good pumps.

"And again, thank you." Jack dropped Mitchell's hand.

"George!" General Hank Landry called, stepping up onto the deck. He was dressed in a white golf shirt and jeans.

"Hank, long time no see." Hammond chuckled, shaking the man's hand.

"And Jack, Congratulations!" Landry reached over and shook Jack's hand.

"Yes, thank you. You know, I've been getting a lot of that lately." Landry laughed and shook his head.

"Still funny in your old age I see."

Jack threw up his hands, smiling. "Hey, no need to be mean." Landry chuckled again.

"Well, just wanted to come over and congratulate you. Oh, and nice party." he turned to Hammond. "George, have you met my daughter yet?"

Hammond shook his head. "No, I don't believe I have. Good seeing you Jack." He waved and followed Landry off the deck.

Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, and Cameron all stood silently, their gazes wandering from one face to the next.

Daniel looked over at Sam and Jack, and then pursed his lips. "Hey, Cameron, how about a game of boccie?"

Mitchell's face lit up. "Boccie? I love that game! Y' know, I used to play boccie with my grandma every weekend when I was a kid."

Daniel smiled wanly and nodded his head. "Y' don't say." He looked at Mitchell for a moment then turned to Teal'c. "Teal'c?"

"This 'boccie' sounds intriguing." He inclined his head. "I too will play."

"Jack? Carter?" Cameron asked, holding out his hands.

"Um, Jack only has three boccie balls." Daniel said quickly before either could reply. He looked over at Jack with wide eyes, smiling, hoping he would catch on. "Right Jack?"

Jack jerked his head to look over at Daniel. His answer was short; "What?"

Daniel leaned a little farther into the circle and looked quickly at Carter and back a few times. "Right?" Jack shook his head slightly, not understanding. Daniel repeated his eye movements. It was a few seconds before Jack's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Oh, yes. My dog ate the other ones." Daniel shot him a sharp glance. Mitchell, Teal'c, and Carter all looked to Jack.

Mitchell looked at him questioningly. "You have a dog?"

Jack looked down in mock sadness. "No, not anymore. He ate the boccie balls after all." Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Carter looked at him suspiciously. There was an awkward pause. Daniel cleared his throat.

"Well," he began slowly, "I guess we'll just go play boccie now…" He forced a smile. He gestured to the yard. "Teal'c? Cameron?" Teal'c inclined his head and stepped off the deck. Cameron was quick to follow. He hopped down onto the grass beside Teal'c. Daniel smiled and gave a small wave to Jack and Sam then went after them.

Jack raised his beer to Daniel and took a drink. After he swallowed he looked to Carter.

"So…" he said, bobbing his head slightly and looking around uncomfortably.

"So…" she echoed, looking out over the party guests.

"You don't have a drink yet." Jack pointed out.

Sam looked at him and smiled awkwardly. "Uh, no."

"I got coolers in the fridge inside if you want…" He inclined his head towards the door. "There's water too, or pop… vodka…"

"Uh… a cooler's fine." she assured him.

"Well, you'll have to come in and take a look. I don't really remember what kinds I have."

"Sure." They stood silently for a moment before Jack gestured in a sweeping motion towards the house door.

"Shall we?" he asked boldly. Sam smiled, a little shyly, and headed across the deck to the door.

* * *

"What is the goal of this game?" Teal'c asked. He, Cameron, and Daniel were standing on an open patch of freshly mowed grass, devoid for the most part of other people, at the far end of Jack's yard.

"Well," Mitchell began, tossing a little wooden ball a good five yards ahead, "The aim of the game is to roll your boccie ball the closest to that little ball over there as you can, but without hitting it."

Teal'c's eyebrow went up. "It sounds pointless." Cameron's eyes widened and looked at him as if he had just started speaking Ancient.

Daniel intervened, just in case Mitchell had had a few more drinks than he let on. "Cameron, what color do you want to be?" he asked, hefting up the long, grey canvas boccie bag.

"Definitely blue." Daniel stuck his head part way into the bag then reached down and extracted the blue ball. He handed it to Mitchell.

He looked to his other friend. "Teal'c?"

Teal'c—his head tilted slightly—was watching Mitchell throwing the boccie ball into the air and catching it. "What is the purpose of these colors?" he asked Daniel.

"Uh, so you can tell the balls apart."

Teal'c turned his head and looked blankly at Daniel. "I will choose green." Daniel nodded and pulled a green boccie ball out of the bag. He handed it to Teal'c who turned it over in his hand, studying it with slight curiosity. Daniel reached down once again to the bottom of the bag and drew out a bright, fluorescent pink ball.

"Hey! Daniel! Color suits you!" Mitchell joked.

Daniel looked down at the boccie ball in his hand with dismay. A little sigh escaped his lips. It was too late to now to switch colors. _"Just my luck."_ he thought.

"Who wants to go first?" Cameron asked, a wide grin on his face. Daniel dropped the canvas bag onto the ground next to his beer.

"Go right ahead." Daniel motioned to the grass before them.

"Right." Mitchell clapped his hands around the boccie ball and turned away from them. "Now Teal'c, watch what I do. Y' see it's all a matter of…"

Daniel glanced over at Teal'c and caught him looking towards the house. Daniel followed his gaze and saw Jack opening the door for Sam, then disappear inside behind her.

"Your plan seems to have worked, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said quietly enough so Cameron could not hear him over his explanation of the subtle intricacies of boccie.

Daniel replied in a long, unconvinced tone. "Yeah." He looked up at Teal'c. "Do y' think Cameron suspects anything? I mean the whole dog thing really didn't—"

"No." Teal'c assured him, glancing quickly back over his shoulder at Mitchell who was still demonstrating the proper technique in rolling a boccie ball for maximum accuracy. "He has not yet worked along side Colonel Carter and O'Neill. I am quite certain he suspects nothing."

"Hey you two!" Cameron called, waving a hand to get their attention. Daniel and Teal'c turned around. "Who wants to go next?"

* * *

"Okay… cooler right?" Jack asked, moving bottles around in the fridge. Sam made a small noise in affirmation. She was leaning against the counter closest to the fridge and smoothing her white summer dress distractedly. She looked down at the large blue iris pattern and reached down and tugged a stray thread from the hem at her knees. "Okay, peach or pear?"

Sam looked up at Jack. "What?" Jack stood with his back to the open fridge holding up a cooler in each hand.

"Peach or pear?"

"Um, peach." she answered quickly.

"Good choice." he said with an empathetic punch to the air. Sam smiled. He turned back to the fridge and said, "There should be a bottle opener in the third drawer from the right."

Sam turned around and took a step back from the counter, opened the third drawer, and started rummaging around in it.

"Find it?" Sam jumped and spun around, coming nose to nose with Jack. Jack cleared his throat uncomfortably and took a step back. Sam turned back to the counter.

She stuck her hands back in the drawer and held up a few of its contents. "Just a pack of cards, rubber bands, and a few paper clips."

Jack grinned. "Ah… enough to _make_ a bottle opener." Sam smiled and dropped the knickknacks back into the drawer. "I think it's over here." Jack handed her the cooler and went over to the other side of the kitchen where he began fishing around in another drawer.

* * *

Mitchell punched the air in victory. "Yes! Who's up for another game?"

Daniel shook his head and smiled faintly. "I think losing five times in a row is enough for me."

Cameron turned to Teal'c who was adjusting his navy blue bucket hat. "Teal'c?" He looked over at him and clasped his hands behind his back.

"I don't believe so." Cameron looked disappointed. He shrugged.

"Ah, well, I guess I'll go get another beer then." He leaned down and lifted the empty bottle from the grass. "Anyone else want anything?"

Daniel shook his head. Teal'c said nothing. Mitchell shrugged then walked off through the crowd towards the deck.

"That was indeed pointless." Teal'c commented. Daniel looked at him and smiled.

* * *

"Ah ha!" Jack cried, pulling a bottle opener from the drawer. He turned back to Sam. "I foun..." Sam smiled at him and held up the bottle cap in her outstretched palm.

"Sorry Sir." She chuckled slightly. Jack set the bottle opener on the counter and walked over to her.

"Now what did I say about calling me Sir?" Sam shrugged.

"Old habits die hard I guess." They both laughed, but there was an uncomfortable strain in their voices. They fell silent a few moments later. Sam tapped the bottle with her finger nervously while Jack fidgeted. When they finally spoke, they spoke simultaneously:

"Jack—"

"Sam—"

They both smiled awkwardly and looked away from each other. Another uncomfortable silence ensued.

"Jack, listen…" Sam began, looking up at him. "There have been so many times when I… Well, for a long time I've wanted to tell you—"

Jack interrupted. "I know." He reached down and took the cooler from her hand and set it on the counter beside them. He looked down at her and Sam blushed. He raised a hand to her shoulder and let it waver for a second, then he took her cheek in his palm and pulled her towards him. And then he kissed her.

* * *

"The Furlings… Y' know I've always wondered what they looked like. When I hear that name I always think of these little hamster-like things, but really, they could be ugly bugs for all we know." Daniel nodded, pretending he was truly interested. What had started off as a conversation with Doctor Lee about one of the Ancient artifacts he was currently studying had quickly turned into speculation about what the Furlings looked like. Daniel suspected Lee had had a few too many drinks.

Daniel glanced over Doctor Lee's shoulder and saw Teal'c talking with two men from the SGC and looking amused. One of the men had taken up a batting stance and looked to be demonstrating how to play baseball. A smile crept across Daniel's face. He upended his beer and emptied the bottle. He was about to return his gaze back to Doctor Lee when he spotted Cornel Mitchell heading for the door inside.Daniel put up a finger to silence Lee and said quickly, "Would you excuse me for a moment?" and hurried off towards Teal'c.

When he reached his friend, he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I see you for a second?"

Teal'c bowed to the two men and said, "Excuse me." Daniel began walking swiftly towards the house. "What is the matter Daniel Jackson?" he asked, unsure of why his friend was in such a hurry.

"It seems Mitchell is heading for the house." he replied quickly, indicating the door with a nod of his head. Teal'c spotted Mitchell and his face became serious.

"Colonel Mitchell!" Teal'c called out above the buzz of the party guests. Cameron turned around and waved.

"Hey!" he called back. "We're all out of beer out here! I'm just going to get some more! Did you change your minds?"

_"Think fast."_ Daniel thought. "Teal'c and I were just about to play another game of boccie!" He pointed with his thumbs behind him. "Come and join us!" He waved for Cameron to come over.

"In a second!" Cameron yelled back. He turned back to the door and opened the screen. Daniel could feel eyes beginning to stare at them. He thought it best not to call out again and draw any more attention. Instead he sped up his pace, trying his best to look calm and relaxed. Teal'c was right behind him.

They speed walked through the crowded yard—Daniel waving and smiling to those they passed—and made it to the screen door just as Mitchell took his first few steps inside.

Teal'c wrenched open the door and Daniel raced inside.

"Cameron!" he called, hoping Sam and Jack would hear his shouts if they were in the kitchen. "Cameron! Wait a second!" He was already at the top of the stairs leading to the kitchen. Daniel broke into a flat out run. "Cameron!" Mitchell turned to face Daniel, his foot poised to take the last step.

"Daniel, what's wrong? I'm just…" Daniel leaped up the steps and grabbed Mitchell's shoulder just as he turned towards the kitchen. Daniel stopped dead and hung his head in defeat. Quickly, Jack and Sam broke off their kiss. Daniel extended a hand to the other side of the room, his lips pressed tight in a strained smile.

"That." he said simply, looking away from the embarrassed expressions of his friends. He could not help noticing that Sam's face was very red.

"Embarrassing." Mitchell said, his face contorting into a self-conscious smile. Jack nodded quickly a few times, his eyebrows raised. "I, um, just came to get a beer…" He trailed off. "Y' know, I'm really not that thirsty. I'll just go now." He pointed over his shoulder and started to turn around.

"No. No." Jack said, gesturing to Cameron to stay where he was. "Just… hold on a second." He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a case of beer. He walked over to Cameron and lifted it into his arms.

Mitchell smiled wanly. "Thanks." He hesitated a moment then turned to the living room and descended the stairs.

Teal'c smiled and bowed his head to Sam, who smiled faintly back, and followed Mitchell outside.

Daniel clapped Jack on the back. "Y' know… If you only thought to lock your door, things like this would never happen." Jack drew in a deep breath and nodded.

"I'll remember that." he said. Daniel gave Jack a final pat on the back and took a few steps down the stairs. He stopped and turned back to the kitchen. Jack's back was turned and Daniel leaned over towards the wall so he could see Sam.

"Congratulations." he mouthed, giving her the thumbs up. Sam nodded and pulled at her hair, blushing. Daniel smiled at her and went outside to join Teal'c and Mitchell.

When he had gone, Jack walked up to Sam.

"Well," he said, smiling broadly. "Where were we when we were so rudely interrupted?" Sam gave a little laugh and Jack pulled her into his arms once again.

10


End file.
